


Ten Year Corruption

by GlitterGuts



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Omega Verse, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGuts/pseuds/GlitterGuts
Summary: In order to pay for his crime, Akira is sentenced to serve ten years in an experimental breeding program.





	1. Chapter 1

“Consider yourself lucky.” Akira stared out the car window blankly, barely registering his “uncle’s” voice. “Not many get a second chance. So don’t you dare screw it up. I’m telling you, one mistake and you are out.” it was only the hundredth time he had heard the threat.  
  
“I understand.” he quietly responded, eyes still glued to the passing cars.  
  
“You’re eighteen now. I didn’t have to take you in you know.” yes, he really did know.  
  
“Thank you for the opportunity.” it sounded more sarcastic than he meant it to, but Sojiro didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“Shujin Academia is the best around. Be sure to thank the headmaster for taking a trouble maker like you in.” he wanted to defend himself, but he couldn’t. Akira was tired of defending himself to people who clearly didn’t want to hear the truth.  
  
“You do everything they tell you. I’m not going to be responsible if something goes wrong.” thankfully, the car came to a stop, and Akira quickly exited.  
  
“And be home before dark. This isn’t the country, we have a curfew for Omegas.” for their safety, or for someone’s control?  
  
“Yes sir.” with a skeptical look, the door closed, and Sojiro drove off. Taking a deep breath, Akira turned to the front gates and marched in. The collar around his neck meant to ward off preying Alphas felt more like a beacon drawing them right towards him. It was tight and scratchy and all Akira wanted to do was rip it off, but he would only get in trouble if he did.  
  
“Class A-1…” he mumbled, keeping his head down as he searched. Suddenly, the room started to spin. Snapping a hand over his mouth he bolted, searching frantically for a bathroom sign. The nearest thing he could find was a trashcan. Doubling over, Akira gagged, dumping half digested breakfast into the bin as others laughed and pointed.  
  
“Hey, hey dude, you ok?” everything was to loud, and Akira wanted to scream. “Come on man, talk to me. You need a nurse?” holding up a finger, he signaled for the person to wait. Spitting, he cleared his mouth of the leftover chunks and stood shakily.  
  
“You’re pale as an effin ghost.” a blonde boy stood in front of him, a shiny silver collar around his neck, slight bulge in his belly.   
  
“I’m fine. Just…a little queasy.”  
  
“You a breeder too?” that word made Akira flinch, but he nodded a confirmation.  
  
“That sucks bro. First time?”  
  
“Yeah…you?”  
  
“Third…well…kinda.” he wanted to ask what that meant, but didn’t.  
  
“Name’s Ryuji. You?”  
  
“Akira.”  
  
“Well, welcome to hell.” Akira waited for the boy to smile, but he didn’t.  
  
“I’m looking for my class, I’m in A-1.”  
  
“Down the hall and to the left. I eat up on the roof during lunch if you want to join me.” without another word, Ryuji turned away and headed off. Akira quickly made his way to class, unwilling to be late his very first day.  
It was a small room, but full of students already. To his surprise, it wasn’t only Omegas. Alphas and Betas sat around, gossiping among themselves. In fact, it didn’t look like there were any other Omegas in this class.  
  
“Oh? What’s this?” an Alpha from the back perked up, eyes locked onto Akira. “Some new meat?” a few others laughed, but Akira sat down without acknowledge them.  
  
“Aw don’t be that way princess. I don’t bite, only nibble.” pulling his books out, Akira continued to ignore the Alpha.  
  
“Careful man, that ones a breeder. Look at his collar, he’s got the tag.”  
  
“So? The hard works done and I don’t have to worry ‘bout knocking him up. All the perks and no consequence.”  
  
“I’ve heard the sex with a pregnant Omega is amazing.”  
  
“Dude, it really is. You gotta try it.”  
  
“What do you say Princess? How far along are you?” gripping his pen tighter, Akira forces the tears back. It wasn’t like this back home.  
~~~  
Quietly, Akira slipped away during lunch and made his way to the roof. It might be foolish to eat with a stranger, but it had to be better than sitting around and being harassed.  
  
“Heyyyy he did show up.” blinking, Akira let his eyes adjust to the bright summer light.  
  
Sitting at a rather run down table was Ryuji and a blond girl he thought he recognized from his class.  
  
“Come and sit with us!” the girl chirped, smiling warmly. No collar, and by her scent, most definitely an Alpha.  
  
“This is Ann.” Ryuji introduced before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.  
  
“Nice to meet you.” holding out her hand, Ann shook Akira’s gracefully. “I think we have a class together.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I saw you in my History class.”  
  
“Is this your first day?”  
  
“Mhm. Just moved here a week ago.”  
  
“In the middle of a semester?” she lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“Something…came up.” her eyes shifted to the tag and she looked away.  
  
“O-Oh I see.”  
  
“No! No…it’s not like that.” he covers the tag with his hand, cheeks flushing. “That happened…when I moved here.”  
  
“Dude, if you’re that easy everyone here is gonna be all over ya.”  
  
“No! No…” frustrated, Akira pushed his face into his hands.  
  
“Ryuji don’t say stuff like that! Everyone makes mistakes.”  
  
“It was artificial.” the two blonds went quiet.  
  
“So…you were forced into it.” biting his tongue, Akira nodded.  
  
“You…could say that.”  
  
“Ah man that’s fucked up.” Ryuji scratched the back of his head.  
  
“How long are you contracted for?” his stomach turned again.  
  
“Ten years.”  
  
“Holy shit!”  
  
“What? That’s unheard of!” Ann covered her mouth in horror.  
  
“How did you manage that?”

~~~~  
“Look, whatever happened must have been an accident.” Akira sat quietly as his father argued with the lawyer.  
  
“They have a witness. If we take this to trial your son will be incarcerated. Do you know what happens to Omegas in prison?” groaned, his father leaned back.  
  
“What options do we have?”  
  
“You can either take this to court, which I highly discourage you from doing, or,” he paused, giving Akira’s mother a sympathetic look. “He can do community service.”  
  
“What sort of service?”  
  
“There is a new program in place for Omegas. To keep them out of violent facilities when they commit only minor crimes.”  
  
“If this were a minor crime we wouldn’t be here!” his dad yelled, making him flinch.  
  
“If he joins the program his record will be thrown out at the end.” raising an eyebrow, his mother spoke up.  
  
“That sounds wonderful, what does he have to do?” clearing his throat the Alpha lawyer clearly looked uncomfortable.  
  
“The Breeder’s Program.”  
  
“No.” his mother barely let the lawyer finish. “My son will not be breed like a dog.”  
  
“And jail is better? What do you think will happen to him in there?” his father grunted, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
“How long do we have to think on it?”  
  
“No! I won’t allow it!” a low growl from his father hushed his mother up.  
  
“He won’t go to jail and he won’t have a record. What better choice do we have?” Akira resisted the urge to respond with ‘let me die.’  
  
“How long will he be in the program?”  
  
“The judge will decide that. I have no say in it.”  
  
“Are you happy?” Akira sunk down in his chair as his father turned on him. “You see what happens to Omegas who step out of line? This is what you get.”

~~~  
“Bro that is so screwed up.”  
  
“What did you even do?” Akira sighed.  
  
“When I was walking home, I caught some Alpha sexually assaulting an Omega girl. I stepped in. She was screaming so loud, begging for help…I couldn’t walk away…I pushed him off her, and he called the cops. Turns out he’s some wealthy man who bought her testimony against me. Had her lie and say I came out of no where and attacked him.” making a noise of disgust, Ann recoiled back.  
  
“How could someone do something like that?”  
  
“You believe me?”  
  
“Come on dude, not to be an ass or anything, but you stink of submissive.” Ryuji frowned, and Ann slapped his arm.  
  
“What? That wasn’t an insult!”  
  
“Ignore him, tact isn’t something Ryuji possesses.” taking a sip of her water, Ann sighed.  
  
“If you need anything, let us know ok? We’ll be happy to help.”  
  
“Thanks…” nervously, Akira rubbed his arm. “So, why don’t you tell me about yourselves?”  
  
“Oh, well, there isn’t much to me.” Ann tapped her chin thoughtfully. “I’m a model and I’m only here for my core classes. I plan on transferring across town to an acting collage in two years.”  
  
“Wanna tell him why you hang out with a loser like me?” Ryuji smirked.  
  
“Ah…see…I’m kinda in a relationship with another Alpha….and that really bothers a lot of people…plus I’m foreign so I’ve got that against me too.”  
  
“Another Alpha?” Akira blinked.  
  
“Yeah…she’s amazing…The most wonderful person you’ll ever meet.” a blush dusted her cheeks. “She goes to this school too, but she takes classes right through lunch. She’s such a hard worker!” Ryuji gagged.  
  
“Enough gushing about your girlfriend, it’s really sick.”  
  
“You’re just jealous.”  
  
“I’ve got two smoking hot Alpha’s making out in front of me all the time, of course I’m jealous!”  
  
“Gross pervert.” Ann crinkled her nose, giving Ryuji a playful shove. “Now tell him about yourself.”  
  
“Kinda in the same boat as you…but I actually did it.” leaning back, Ryuji cupped his hands under the swell of his belly.  
  
“I…don’t like talking about it, so I won’t, and don’t even think about telling him Ann.” he warned, “But the jest of it is I had this Alpha doing some gross shit to me…so I decked him right in his smug ass face. Got placed in the program three months ago, right before collage. I’m locked in for four years.”  
  
“Sucks…people who stick up for themselves always get punished while the dicks get away with it.”  
  
“Well it won’t always be that way. One day things will change.” Ann smiled warmly. “Makoto will make sure it does!”  
  
“Makoto is only one person.”  
  
“It only takes one, don’t you think?”


	2. Chapter 2

“How were classes?” Akira was greeted by Sojiro as soon as he walked into the small cafe. The scent of freshly brewed coffee filling his lungs. “I trust you kept out of trouble.”  
  
“Yes sir. Everything went fine.” the elder man sighed, tossing his apron onto the counter.  
  
“I’m just about to lock up for the night. I’m trusting that you won’t sneak out or wreck the place while I’m gone.” it had been a week, surely he had a little trust in him by now.  
  
“No sir. Everything will be fine.”  
  
“Good. Now get on up and go to bed. I won’t be responsible if you start failing classes.” there was that word again. Akira simply lugs his book bag upstairs and tosses it aside. The attic was small and far from homey, but it was good enough. A desk to study at, a plant in the corner to water, tv so old it was in black and white, and an antique full size mirror.  
  
He could hear the front door jingle as Sojiro left, and the quiet hum of people still out and about on the street. Turning on the TV, Akira attempted to drown out his thoughts with some mindless entertainment…but it didn’t help at all.  
Instead, he turned it off and dug out a set of pajamas. Stripping out of his uniform, Akira pauses in front of the mirror. His normally flat belly now had a small bump. It wouldn’t be noticeable to anyone else while his clothing was on, but standing in front of the mirror, naked and vulnerable, it was all he could see.  
  
Placing a hand to it, Akira closed his eyes. There was a baby growing in there, forming and developing into a living being. A person. A person he would never have the right to meet. To be ripped from his arms the second it takes it’s first breath. It was best to not become attached, the doctor had warmed him. No matter what he felt, it didn’t matter, he had to rights to the baby he was carrying, and no matter how much he said it didn’t matter, it did.  
Picking up his phone, he turned to the side, and snapped a picture. At the very least he could remember what it was like to carry them.

~~~

A week went by quietly, and Akira slowly began to adjust to life at Shujin. Alpha’s would harass him every chance, but in the presence of Ann they quieted down. Ryuji walked him to his classes when he could, the the trio continued to enjoy lunch on the rooftop. He still hadn’t caught a glimpse of Ann elusive girlfriend though.  
  
“I’m starting to think she isn’t real.” he joked, taking a hungry bite from his lunch.  
  
“This weekend! I’m bringing her by your house this weekend and you are gonna meet her!” Ann proclaimed, exasperated.  
Just as Akira was going to continue his teasing, the door to the roof flung open. Ryuji bolted through, eyes wide and face pale.  
  
“Ann….Ann he’s here!” he panted, looking around widely. “He found me Ann! He fucking found me!”  
  
“Y-You aren’t serious!” Ann paled as well, and Akira felt a horrible sense of unease creeping over him.  
  
“Who? What are you guys talking about?” Ann didn’t answer, rushing to Ryuji’s side.  
  
“Calm down, you need to calm down.”  
  
“How the fuck can I calm down!? He’s here Ann! I saw him! He saw me!” Ryuji yelled hysterically, hands protectively covering his belly.  
  
“The baby Ryuji, think of the baby.”  
  
“He’s gonna kill this one too! Ann he’s gonna fucking kill it!” gasping, the blond fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. “Fuck Ann, fuck it hurts!”  
  
“Akira stay with him I’m going to get the nurse!” before he could respond she bolted down the stairs.  
  
“Hey, hey look at me.” kneeling in front of the sobbing Omega, Akira cupped his face into his hands.  
  
“I can’t fucking do this again! I’ll jump off this goddamn roof before I lose another baby.”  
  
“You aren’t going to lose the baby.” Akira soothed, running his fingers through Ryuji’s hair. “Just breathe. Just focus on me.” Ryuji gripped Akira’s free hand tightly, wide eyes staying trained on the other Omega’s face.  
  
“I’ll die Akira. I’ll fuckin die before I let him touch me again.”  
  
“He’s not going to touch you. I promise.” leaning in, Akira gently rubbed his cheek against Ryuji’s hair. A simple show of affection Omega’s shared between each other.  
  
“I’ll protect you, I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Talk of rape and forced abortion. Please don't read if this bothers you.

“Is he going to be alright?!” Ann demanded as soon as the nurse stepped out of the small office.  
  
“He should be just fine. Elevated heart rate and false contractions, but nothing dangerous. Do you know what caused him to panic like this?” before he could hear Ann explain, Akira slipped into the medical room quietly.  
Ryuji was lying on one of the beds quietly, curled up on his side, arms wrapped around his belly protectively.  
  
“Hey, it’s me.” he looked up, relaxing when he saw it was only Akira.  
  
“Sorry I freaked out on ya man…” he mumbled, covering his eyes.  
  
“Don’t be. Whatever set you off like that must not be any joke.” pulling up a chair, Akira rubbed Ryuji’s back gently.  
  
“It started in high school.” Ryuji took a deep breath. “When I was on the track team. He showed up out of nowhere to coach the volleyball team. All the Omegas were falling for him, talking him up to be this big hotshot. I didn’t get it, totally not my type. Plus, he was a teacher for fucks sake.” Akira kept silent.  
  
“Started with looks. The funny ones the really creepy fucks give ya. Then he started flirting. I tried to ignore him, but it just kept getting worse. Told me I was hot and how he wanted to touch me and all that nasty crap. Told him I wasn’t interested, but it only got him mad.  
  
Finally, he cornered me one day, said he’d disband the track team if I didn’t sleep with him. Called his bluff, said he wouldn’t do that, he couldn’t. But he did. Blamed it on me too, said I was caught doping. Everyone hated my guts after that. Couldn’t go a day without someone throwing shit at me or calling me names.  
  
Couldn’t take it anymore…ya know? I thought if I could fix it…it would be ok, right? Told him…I’d give him what he wanted if he would just get the track team back. Said he would. I just had to be a good boy…keep quiet and do what he wanted…” Ryuji let out a weak laugh.  
  
“What a fucken moron I was. Let him fuck me right in his office. Ripped me open and left me there to clean the mess up. Said a few more times and he’d make the call. A few more and a few more and nothing.  
  
One morning I started getting sick, real sick. I tried to tell myself it was nothin. It couldn’t happen, not to me.  
  
A few weeks later he caught me in the bathroom. Locked the door and told me to take my shirt off. I said no, and he ripped it off. I was showing…he got pissed. Like…really fucking scary pissed. Said he could tell my scent had changed, screamed at me for not telling him. I was to far gone to get an abortion, no way to cover up his nasty little secret.” taking a shaky breath, he blond continued.  
  
“Pinned me up against the wall and fucking kneed me in the gut over and over. I was screaming like a fucking bitch but no one even tried to come in. I started bleeding…a lot. He finally stopped and walked out like nothing happened. I tried to crawl to a stall but couldn’t. It hurt so bad and the blood…fuck man the blood. Someone found me…don’t know how long it was and I scared the poor bastard to death, but they got me to a hospital. Lost the baby and nearly a pint of blood. No one asked what happened, no one questioned the bruises…my mom was horrified…Said it was a fight…told her I didn’t know and it was all just an accident. I thought…it would be over after that.” Akira felt the air leave his lungs, unable to take a breath.  
  
“A month later he was back at it. Said he was real sorry. Didn’t mean it, ya know, like that was an accident. Told him to fuck off, he wasn’t getting anything from me. To hell with the track team, to hell with him. Thought it worked…didn’t see him for a few weeks.  
  
Till I was heading home one night. Caught me in the gym working out, trying to get my body back to the way it used to be…yeah, it was about as bad as you can expect. Told me it wasn’t going to stop, that I was his and as soon as I was of age he was gonna mark me and make me his for good.  
  
A few months later, over summer, I found out I was pregnant again. Told myself, not this time. He ain’t gonna kill my baby, not again. When I went back after break was over, he knew right away. But I was ready this time…it wasn’t going to happen again. When he got me in the gym, he charged me…but I got a bat. Got one good crack in across his face. Broke his nose and knocked a tooth out. Fuck…it felt so good. I went to run, but…fuck me he was quicker than I thought. Grabbed my leg, pulled it right out from under me. Took the bat and brought it down over my legs….broke one right away. Stomped me after that…again with the blood. I couldn’t even fight anymore man…I just laid there and took it. He called the cops, told them I went crazy and attacked him. All he did was defend himself…didn’t know I was pregnant he said. Yeah, like he couldn’t see the fucking basketball under my shirt.  
  
Had to push that one out…the doctors were horrified…said they’d never seem something like that. I don’t even want to know what they meant. I didn’t look, I didn’t ask.”  
  
“Ryuji…I’m so sorry.” Akira could feel hot tears trickling down his cheeks. “I…I don’t even know what to say.” before he could find the words, the door burst open.  
  
“Get out of there! He doesn’t want you around! Get out!” Ann shrieked, and Akira jerked his head up. Ryuji let out a soft scream, curling over onto himself.  
  
A tall Alpha came in, looking down at Ryuji with a smile.  
  
“Hello Ryuji. Do you remember me? It’s Kamoshida.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re late.” Sojiro growled as Akira made his way in, but quickly perked up when Ann waltzed in.  
  
“Sorry sir! That was my fault, I insisted Akira bring me by to try your delicious coffee!” her bright smile could light up a pitch black room, and it seemed to work well on Sojiro.   
  
“It’s nice to meet you. I take it you are a friend of Akira’s?”   
  
“Yes sir! I’m Ann.” she held out her hand and shook the elders firmly. “A friend from Shujin.”   
  
“Wow…you did pretty good for yourself Akira.”   
  
“She has a girlfriend.” Akira offered meekly, and Sojiro sighed.   
  
“Well, that doesn’t mean you can’t share.” laughing nervously, Ann took a seat in the nearest booth. Dodging the conversation any further.   
  
“I’ve got to head out. Help yourself to some dinner if you want.” tossing off his apron, the older male left without another word. Leaving a mess in the kitchen for Akira to clean.   
  
“I hear he was a real ladies man when he was younger.”   
  
“How do you know him?” Ann quipped.  
  
“Friend of the family. No actually relation.” heaving a sigh, the female Alpha played with her pigtails.

“So what are we going to do about Ryuji?”

“Can’t he take out a restraining order?”

“I’m going to talk to Makoto as soon as I can and see what she says. Her sister works in law enforcement so maybe she can help.” she paused. “I’ve never seen him like that. Ryuji is loud and short tempered but never…scared. He’s the sort to run head first into a fight without thinking twice, never backs down. Gets him into a lot of trouble.” laughing she gets quiet quickly.

“How long have you known him?”

“We were friends as kids, grew apart in high school and met up again in collage. He was always so busy with the track team and I had my modeling gigs after classes…so we just never really saw each other.” Akira frowned.

“I heard the rumors…about what Kamoshida was doing. Everyone knew…it was the best known secret in the school.” brows furrowing, she lifted her hand to wipe away a tear. “I should have done sometime. Sitting back and thinking the adults would take care of it…It’s my fault.”

“You can’t blame yourself Ann. No one would expect a student to stand up to a teacher.”

“That’s just it…it wasn’t only Ryuji.” Akira started, eyes wide. “He beat the whole team and was always creeping on the Omegas…he drove my best friend to jump from the school roof…and I still did nothing.”the room was heavy, tears brimming.

“Look…what you did or didn’t do doesn’t matter now. The only important thing is you do something now. We aren’t kids anymore, we can change things now.”Akira soothed.

“I keep telling myself that, but I’m not totally sure I believe it. Besides,” she wiped her eyes one more time, “You need to think about your baby. Getting involved in all this stressful nonsense can’t be good for you.”   
  
“It’s funny…they call me a criminal but they trust me to carry a child.” he gently pressed the palm of his hand to the slight curve of his belly. “They say nothing is stronger than an Omega’s instincts to protect their child.” resting her chin on the back of her hand, Ann looked at Akira sadly.   
  
“It’s so cruel…to take a baby from a mother like this…”   
  
“Not as cruel as what Kamoshida did to Ryuji. Taking a child away to place in a loving home is nothing compared to having your baby killed.” sitting solemnly, the two kept their eyes on the table, unable to find the words to say. The clock ticked away and the low rumble of coffee bubbling was all the noise that could be heard. Getting to her feet, Ann grabbed her things and headed for the door.   
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Akira. Get some rest. Who knows what we’re in for.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas, or want to see anything in particular, please let me know.

To Akira’s surprise, the next few weeks went by quietly. Ryuji stuck close by them, but admitted he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Kamoshida since that afternoon. While the trio hoped it was a good sign, they couldn’t deny the unease growing inside them.

“You are gonna love this place dude.” Ryuji grinned as he led Akira down a few narrow streets. “There is no better place to get noodles around here. They just stuff it with meat!” Akira glanced around, having become horribly aware of his surroundings since Kamoshida had shown up.

“I just hope I can keep it down.”

“Morning sickness been bad?”

“Horrible. Every day I wake up to the smell of curry and it just makes my stomach do flips. The only bathroom is downstairs and I can’t run past customers to get there, so I’m stuck with a bucket.”

“I’ve been lucky. I’ve hardly had any. Ma says she barely had any nausea when she carried me, so I guess I lucked out.” Ryuji placed a hand on his now sizable belly, rubbing it gently. “Little bastard likes to kick me though. Kept me up all night.”

“You can feel it?” Akira had to resist the urge to reach out and feel.

“Mhm. It starts out like little flutters. Kinda like gas. Then it gets stronger till you can fell them playing soccer with your effen ribs.” turning into a dingy little shop, the scent of fresh ramen wafted into the street.

“We’re a little early. Ann and Makoto won’t be here for another twenty minutes. Should we go ahead and get a seat?”

“I’m sure the girls will appreciate not standing around waiting.” nodding, the blonde headed inside, making sure to get a booth big enough for the four of them.

“So, what do you like in your ramen?” Akira thought for a minute, adjusting his glasses.

“I’m partial to shrimp, but a fried egg is always good too.”

“Nah man, beef is where it’s at. Maybe some chicken too. Or pork…but Shrimp isn’t bad either!” Akira chuckled, shaking his head.

“For some reason I’ve been craving red bean paste in ramen broth lately.”

“Oh dude that’s kinda gross.” scrunching up his nose, Ryuji reached for the menu. “But if you ask them they’ll make just about anything you want.”

“How have your classes been going?” Ryuji dropped the menu from in front of his face, giving Akira a rather nasty glare.

“Dude, don’t even bring that up right now.”

“Well I guess I have my answer.” sliding the menu to Akira, the blonde Omega stretched out, groaning.

“I don’t even know what I’m studying for. Not like anyone is gonna give a trouble maker like me a job.”

“You don’t know that. The can’t blame you for one incident from when you were a teenager.”

“It was a pretty serious incident. Hell of a lot worse then yours.” pausing, he continued. “How far along are you anyway?”

“Three months today. Another three to go.”

“I’ll tell ya man, I don’t know how those Beta’s do this for nine months.”

“They rarely do.” Akira remembered when he was young. A nice Beta couple across the street had been trying to have a child for years before they finally had to give up. Their birth rate was so low it was generally a miracle for them to conceive quickly or naturally.

“My ma was so upset when I presented as an Omega.” fidgeting with the menu, Ryuji sighed heavily. “They both thought I was gonna be an Alpha. Ya know, just something else to disappoint them with.”

“My dad was upset, but my mom was happy.” Akira thought back to that horrible day. The pain and the burning, his whole body on fire with need and desire.

“I managed to pass for an Alpha during middle school. Wasn’t till they forced me to wear a collar in high school that everyone found out.” Ryuji sighed

“It wasn’t a big deal back home. I don’t really remember Omegas being so harassed there.”

“You grew up in the country though. I hear they have more manners out there.”

“Maybe, but the views are more antiquated. My parents had been thinking about an arranged marriage for me…till I had to enter the breeding program. No one will want me now.” Akira looked down, a heaviness weighing in his chest.

“Don’t say that dude. You’re like, hot as hell. Everyone is gonna be jumping on you.” Ryuji teased.

“I don’t want them to date me cause I’m attractive. I want…something special.” 

“Good luck with that dude. I’m convinced love is only for a lucky few.”

“Like us?” Ryuji and Akira twisted in their seat to see Ann walking over, fingers intertwined with a shorter brunette.

“Akira, this is my girlfriend, Makoto.” the smaller Alpha smiled softly, extending a graceful hand to the Omega.

“I’m sorry it took so long for us to meet. I’ve been so busy with classes time just isn’t on my side.” sliding into the booth, Ann quickly followed.

“Ann says you’re studying law?”

“Yes! Specifically Omega rights. My father was a big advocate, and I’ve always wanted to follow in his footsteps.” she scratched her neck sheepishly. “They sort of assumed I was going to be an Omega, so it was kinda shocking when I turned out to be an Alpha.”

“We were just talking about that!” Ryuji said enthusiastically. “My parents were horrified when I presented as an Omega.”

“I don’t think mine cared either way. It was probably a relief when they figured out I was an Alpha.” Ann groaned. “I hate that it matters so much. Like, why should we care so much?”

“We shouldn’t. That’s exactly what I want to change.” Makoto waved a waiter over. “Now who’s ready for some lunch?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are always welcome.

“You guys sure you don’t mind coming with me?” Ryuji asked, his small group of friends trailing behind him. 

“I need to stop by the library anyway, it’s no trouble at all.” Makoto smiled again, and Akira had to admit he could see why Ann loved her so much. 

“How could you forget all your books??? Seriously Ryuji, it’s no wonder you’re always failing classes.” Ann chastised, shaking her head. 

“Come on, I’ve had a lot on my mind lately!” the blonde whined, squirming under Ann’s sharp gaze. 

“They do say pregnant people forget more often than others.”

“See! It’s not my fault.”

“No, it’s still your fault.” Ann deadpanned, still frowning. Turning into the school gates, Akira nearly ran head first into someone’s back. 

“O-oh, sorry!” he mumbled quickly, glancing up as the stranger turned. 

“Ah! Don’t worry about it! Just be more careful, don’t want to hurt your pup now do you?” Akira froze, eyes darting to the others. Ann quickly ushering Ryuji away and Makoto walking fiercely over to Akira. 

“The names Kamoshida. I’m going to be teaching here from now on.” he smiled brightly, and Akira felt his stomach twist. 

“Sorry sir, but we really need to be going.” Makoto linked arms with Akira and pulled him closer. 

“No worries. That’s a cute Omega you have there.”

“You make him sound like a dog. He has a name.” her words were dripping with venom, and Kamoshida looked taken aback. 

“He’s got a breeders tag. That makes him no better than a bitch.” there, that charming smile shifted to a nasty glare in seconds. Before the argument could escalate, Akira pulled Makoto away quickly, rushing towards the area Ann and Ryuji had disappeared to. 

The two blondes were sitting close to each other, huddled up on a bench that was tucked away just out of sight from the main walkway. 

“Breath Ryuji…Breath.” Ann was rubbing his back gently, the sporty boy holding his belly tightly. 

“He really is stalking me…fuck Ann he’s gonna kill me.”

“That isn’t going to happen Ryuji. From now on, you wait for one of us, ok? You don’t go anywhere alone.” Makoto knelt in front of him, cupping his face gently. 

“I’ll talk to my sister tonight and see if she can do anything. Just try to relax ok?” Akira stepped back, head suddenly spinning. Closing his eyes, he fell to his knees, head in his hands. 

“Akira? Akira what’s wrong?” the world around him seemed to pulse, and everything felt cold. 

“I don’t…feel right.” he managed, heart pounding in his chest. 

“OK, don’t panic. Just take a deep breath.” 

“Ann, for fucks sake the deep breaths don’t help.”

“Shut up Ryuji!” turning back to Akira, she reached out and gently ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Do I need to get the nurse?” he shook his head, swallowing down the bile building in his throat. 

“I-I’m ok. I just need to go home and rest.” concerned, Ann helped Akira back to his feet, keeping a firm grip on his arm.

“I’m going to walk him home. Can you stay and help Ryuji?” Makoto nodded quickly, giving the pale Omega a sweet smile. 

“I’ll handle things here. You just get him home safely."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome

Entering the shop, Akira tried to keep his head up. His whole body felt weak still, and his hands shook violently. Sweat coated his face, and he felt as if he were going to vomit at the slightest movement. 

“Oi, whats wrong?” Sojiro picked up on the situation as soon as they walked in, and Akira felt humiliated. 

“He’s not feeling well.” Ann’s grip never leaving his arm. 

“Take him upstairs. I’ll fetch a doctor as soon as I get a chance.” Ann bowed her head politely and carefully helped the frail boy up the stairs. Each step felt as thought lead was tied to his feet, as Akira could only groan a sigh of relief when his bed was finally in view.

Sitting on the edge, he kicked his shoes off and curled up, pulled a blanket around himself. 

“Can I get you anything?” Ann inquired softly. 

“No…I’m alright.” he knew it was a lie, but asking for help didn’t come easy. His father taught him young, a needy Omega is a burden. Closing his eyes, he felt the bed shift, and a pair of arms wrap around him tightly. 

“Relax, it’s only me.” Ann soothed, pressing his head to her chest. “I’ll stay with you till the doctor gets here.” Akira wanted to protest, but her warmth and scent were just to nice. Vanilla and cherries, how appropriate, he mused taking a deep breath in. So this is what having an Alpha around was like. 

“I don’t like that you stay here alone.” she grumbled, rubbing her cheek against the top of his head. “It isn’t safe.”

“I’m fine.” he mumbled stubbornly. Ann only tightened her hold, fingers stroking his back gently. Just as he started to drift off, a pair of hurried footsteps dart of the stairs. 

“Hey, get up kid.” Sojiro was there.

“Is that his Alpha?” a woman’s voice he didn’t recognize. 

“Uh, no I don’t think so. Just a friend he said.” the lady snorted a laugh and heels clicked closer. 

“Come on, let him go and let me see him.” much to Akira’s shock, he heard a low growl rumble up from Ann’s chest. Her arms tightened around him, holding him as close as she physically could. The doctor gave an annoyed sigh.  


“You can stay, I just need to make sure the baby is alright. You don’t want anything to happen to them, do you?” Ann tensed once more before finally letting go, and Akira let out a pitiful whine when the warmth of her body left him. 

“I’m sorry…I don’t know what came over me…” Ann mumbled, and Akira could visualize her blushing face.

“It happens. Alpha’s tend to latch on to unbonded breeders.” the woman talked to factually, Akira wasn’t sure he liked it. He hears her drop something on the bed, a bag filled with equipment more than likely.  


“Roll over for me.” she tugs his arm and he reluctantly does so. A cool hand presses to his forehead, and he jumps, finally opening his eyes. 

“He’s got a fever for sure. Poor thing, you’re burning up.” she wasn’t what Akira pictured a doctor to look like, far to young and pretty. The lack of a scent told Akira she must be a Beta, a common field for the group to go into.  

“I’m going to touch you, so don’t freak out on me.” she warned, lifting his shirt up slowly. Long, thin fingers gently press into his growing baby bump, and he whimpers. 

“Does that hurt?” she questions, raising an eyebrow.  


“No…Just….don’t hurt my baby.” his brain felt fuzzy, unable to focus. 

“I’m not going to hurt your baby.” she hardly sounds amused. “Does this hurt?” another gentle push. 

“No.”

“This?”

“No.”

“Here?” Akira jolts. “Did it tickle?” sheepishly he nods yes, and the doctor chuckles. 

“I don’t think there’s anything to worry about. Just a nasty cold. I’ll leave some medicine with you, take it twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night. Be sure to drink lots of water and eat anything you can.” turning away, she looks to Sojiro. 

“If anything happens or he seems to worsen, call me. Don’t take a chance, just call. Miscarriage is still a risk at this stage, though low. Birth defects possible.” Akira let out a startled cry and the Beta patted his leg. 

“Relax kid, I’m sure everything will be fine. Once you’re over this cold come down to my clinic so I can run an ultrasound.” she gave his arm a squeeze and turned to leave. 

“By the way, my name is Tae Takemi. It's nice to meet you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven't really gone over my version of the Omegaverse AU, I feel like I should explain a bit here. It's extremely rare for two Alphas to be in a bonded relationship. Generally they end up drawn to an Omega, natural instincts kicking in. So Ann and Makoto's relationship is either written off as a temporary thing till one finds an Omega, or looked down upon.

“The doctor said it was just a cold.” Ann sighed, resting her head on the kitchen table. 

“All the stress probably dropped his immune system. I’ll send some snacks with you next time you go over.” spooning some soup into a bowel, she sets it down in front of Ann. 

The two shared a small apartment, one bedroom and barely enough room to fit all their things. But it was a private, sweet sanctuary just for the two of them.  No one to look and judge, no one to whisper behind their backs.

“It was so weird Makoto. I’ve never felt that way before.” brushing her hair from her eyes, she groaned. “I wanted to rip that Doctors arms off when she touched him.”

“It is odd for you. Those instincts aren’t very prominent when you’re around Ryuji or Shiho.” setting her own dinner in front of her, the brunette Alpha took a seat. 

“Like, I want to keep them safe, but it’s never…territorial. I don’t know what that boy is doing to me.” they sit in silence for a few moments, quietly nibbling away at the dinner Makoto carefully prepared. 

“You know…they always did tell us it wouldn’t last.” Makoto looked away, brows furrowed. 

“Stop it. You know I’m not leaving you.” a soft purr, and Ann reached out, taking Makoto’s hand in her own. “I love you more than anything. He’s not a threat to that.” 

“I know…it’s just hard. Whenever one keeps bringing you down, it starts to get in your brain. You start to believe it….”

“I know. Trust me, I know.” 

“Is that something you want one day? To bring an Omega into our pack?” Ann blinked in surprise.

“I’ve not really thought about it. Have you?”

“A bit.” which Ann knew in Mikoto speak, meant she thought about it alot. 

“Do you want that?” Ann questioned. 

“I only care about what you want.” Makoto deflected it back.

“God Makoto just tell me.” Ann whined, batting her long lashes at her mate. Makoto’s expression fell, and she looked away. Tugging her hand free from her girlfriend, she gave a tired sigh.

“I…don’t know how to put it.”

“Just say it. Whatever words are in your head, say them.” taking a deep breath, the brunette scrunched her eyes shut. 

“I…I want a baby.” Ann chuckled, giving the Alpha’s hand a tight squeeze. 

“That’s totally normal Makoto. Plenty of people want to be parents. And being around two pregnant Omegas can not be helping that want.” Makoto shook her head fiercely, frustrated expression growing on her face.

“No Ann…I want to be the one that carries the baby.” 

“...Oh.” silence fell on the room, and Makoto stood, her chair clattering behind her.

“Forget I ever said anything.”

“No. Makoto, that’s an ok thing to feel.” Ann jumped to her feet.

“No, it’s not. I’m an Alpha. I’m not meant to feel that way. It’s not normal Ann.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, nothing about our relationship is normal.” the blond joked, but Makoto wasn’t smiling. Turning her back to Ann, she crossed her arms. 

“God I’m such a freak.” tears welling in the brunette’s eyes.

“No, baby, no! You are not a freak!” Ann soothed, rushing to her sobbing mate. 

“I’ve always been this way…I can never just do what’s expected of me and make everyone happy.” 

“It’s not your job to make everyone happy.” Ann pulled her into her arms, letting her sob into her chest. 

“It feels like it is…My sister can do it...so why can’t I?”

“You aren’t your sister Makoto. The only person you need to make happy is yourself.” holding Makoto’s face in her hands, Ann peppers her face with soft kisses.

“I can’t…help you have a baby yourself. But we can totally adopt one day! Like, I’d totally love to be a mom!” Ann beamed.

“But Ann…no one will let two Alphas to adopt. That’s just not going to happen.” Ann’s face dropped. Makoto had a point, Alphas weren’t seen as good of parents as Omegas and Betas were...

“Well…what if we took in an Omega?” Ann quipped, Makoto blinked.

“Like I asked earlier? To have a pack?”

“Yeah! A pack!” nodding quickly, Ann smiled again. 

“Wouldn’t that lead to some jealously though?” Makoto knew packs were difficult to maintain, and after fell apart.

“I don’t think so. I mean, we wouldn’t bond with someone we don’t both love and adore. So we would all just share the love between the three of us.” Ann grinned, squeezing Makoto’s hand tightly. The smaller Alpha giggled, wiping away her tears.

“That…sounds very nice actually.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome

“How ya feeling kid?” forcing his eyes open, Akira found Sojiro standing next to him, concern on his face. 

“Alright.” his throat was scratchy, and it still hurt to talk. 

“Tae want’s you to come by and see her today.” thinking back, the Omega vaguely remembers the pretty doctor who had helped him days earlier. 

“Ok. What time should I be there?”

“Whenever you get up and ready. Take it easy though, don’t hurt yourself.” for the first time since he had arrived, his ‘uncle’ was starting to show that he really did care. Akira rested a hand on his growing bump and yawned. 

“You been feeling ok? Anything bothering you?” Akira shook his head, scooting into a sitting position. 

“...It’s starting to move.” he mumbles, not really sure his uncle would even care. To his surprise, Sojiro’s face light up. 

“Really now? That’s good to here.” with a sheepish expression, his hand hovered over Akira’s belly. “May I?” hesitantly, Akira nodded, lifting his shirt to expose the soft swell. He flinched a bit when the older male pressed his cold, callused hand over the tender mound. They sat there for a minute before Akira felt the little flutter of his baby. 

“Ah…it’s very faint. Won’t be long before it’s keeping you up at night.” Akira smiled softly. 

“I can’t wait to hold it.” Sojiro’s smile faded. 

“Look kid…I know I’ve been rough on ya…but I just want you to turn out right. I did a lot of stupid shit when I was your age, and it fucked me over. I want better for you.” Akira tilted his head. 

“I can’t imagine you doing anything that horrible.” the older man chuckled. 

“You’d be surprised.” he sighed. “I won’t bore you with details…but lets just say it cost me the chance to ever have my own kid.” 

“Did you never find the right Omega?” the older man’s eyes widened. 

“Kid what do you think I am?”

“An Alpha…right?” he burst out in a fit of laughter. 

“Ah…that’s the funniest thing I’ve heard in months…Kid, I’m an Omega, just like you. That’s why they sent you to me, they knew they could trust me with ya. Honestly, you didn’t think your parents would send you to live with an Alpha, did you?” eyes falling to his lap, Akira shrugged. 

“They sold me to a breeders program and didn’t believe me when I said I’d done nothing wrong. Wouldn’t surprise me if they decided to make some money off me by selling my body to an Alpha.” a large hand rested on his shoulder.

“Kid, your mom did everything she could to protect you. Don’t ever doubt her love for you.” pausing, he sighed. “Your dad however…I’m not to fond of.” 

“Me neither. He’s kind of a dick.” Sojiro let out another burst of laughter. 

“Fair enough. Now get up and get to the doctor. We need to make sure that little one is growing healthy.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome

Between collage and his strict curfew, Akira hadn’t had a chance to explore his new neighborhood yet. It was much louder than back home, far more people going to and fro. It was rather quaint though, and had a rustic charm to it. The sort of place people settle down and never leave. 

A few small  shops littered the area. A grocery store, second hand shop and the bathhouse he frequented. However, he couldn’t remember passing a doctors office. Per Sojiro’s instructions, Tae shouldn’t be to far from the cafe.  He passed by a few times before finally realizing the office was actually tucked away in a corner.  T he sign was so small Akira would never have guessed it belonged to a professional.  If you weren’t looking for it, you would never have seen it.

Climbing up the cobble steps, he t imidly,  opens the door.  T he bell jingling to alert the staff inside. 

“Hey, been expecting you.” Tae looks over her magazine, giving a smirk. She sat behind the receptionist counter, lazily thumbing though a gossip tabloid. 

“Is it alright for me to be here?” the waiting room was tiny, hardly fitting four seats. Akira couldn’t imagine this being a busy place. There was a horrible sense of claustrophobia. 

“Duh. I told you to come as soon as you felt up to it.” she points to the door across from the entrance. “Go on in. I’ll meet you in there in a minute.” Akira politely nods and enters the tiny room. He takes a seat in the corner, making himself as small as possible. 

“How have you been feeling?” she waltzes in, tossing her magazine aside. 

“Better.” the back of his throat till burned and his nose still stuffy. 

“Nothing to complain about?” taking a seat, she taps her foot against the ground. 

“I’ve been...very tired.” 

“Any pain?” Akira squirmed a bit. Tae had the most piercing gaze he’d ever seen. 

“A little. My hips mostly.” she nods. 

“That’s normal. You’re body is making room for the growing fetus. Don’t be surprised if you get some lower back pain as well. Some people get it in their feet too.” he fidgeted nervously. 

“I would still like to do an ultrasound though.” pushing his glasses back up his nose, Akira gives an obedient nod.

“Go on and lay down on the table.” Akira does so, taking note of just how loud the sanitary paper below him crinkled. 

“Your uncle had your medical files transferred to me. Well...your mother had them transferred to your uncle and he transferred them to me.” the Omega thought back to before he left, when his mother had him sign a release form. 

“He wants me to be your primary doctor from now on, but I understand if you’d like to go to a more reputable hospital.” 

“It...might be good to have someone so nearby.” Tae rolls her chair beside him. 

“You aren’t wrong. But the choice is up to you.” she slides his shirt up, and pulls the rim of his pants down. 

“This isn’t going to hurt, but it will be cold.” she picks up a tube and gives it a hard shake. Popping the top off, she squirts some of the freezing gel onto his belly. Akira hisses, instinctively sucking his bell in. 

“That’s the worst of it.” she chuckled, flipping the monitor on and the lights off. Pressing the ultrasound wand to his belly, she pushes it into his skin. Akira finds it horrible uncomfortable, but keeps quiet. 

“Ok...there it is.” she stops and points to the center of the screen. “Right there, that’s your baby.” blinking, Akira can hardly tell what she’s looking at. 

“Here’s the head...the tiny little arms and those are the feet.” it’s still hard to make out, but Akira slowly starts to see it. 

“Do you want to know the gender?” 

“No...I’d like to wait if that’s alright.” Tae hums in agreement. 

“No problem. I do think the baby is a bit on the small side, so before you leave I’m going to give you some vitamins. Try to increase your calorie intake too. Healthy foods, not junk.” eyes still on the monitor, he gives a tiny nod. 

“Would you like me to print a picture out for you to keep?” another nod. 

“You don’t talk much do you?” she teased, and Akira feels a blush blossom on his cheeks. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” she hands him a paper towel to clean himself off with, and flips the lights back on. 

“I do need to discus a few more things with you.” 

“Is something wrong?” promptly cleaning himself off, he readjusts his clothing. 

“No, just things that need to be addressed. Do you know where you will be having the baby? A hospital, at home, or here?” 

“I...haven’t given it much thought.” he admitted. 

“Well, you need to. I’d personally suggest at home. It’s much easier for most Omega’s to relax in a familiar environment. However, some do prefer hospitals and that’s alright. Should you decided to stay at home, I am qualified to be a midwife. I can also give you a list of local midwives as well if you want someone different. I know most Omegas like to have a fellow Omega helping out, so no hard feeling if you don’t want me around.” she takes a breath and continues. 

“After the birth, a worker form the breeding program will came by and pick the baby up. Generally they arrive a few hours before the child is born, so you will most likely not have any time with your baby. They do that to prevent you from bonding with the baby.” Akira’s stomach shifted, and the queasiness returned. 

“After the baby is born you will have between three and six days to rest. I can try to give you as much time as I can, but no promises. You will have to choose if you want artificial insemination again, or we can arrange for you to be mated. Should you be mated you will be fitted with a padlocked collar, and given a pill to induce your heat and raise fertility. The Alpha will be registered, clean and only there to...” Tae frowned. “Well, I don’t know a better word, but they are only there to breed you. I know a few good ones who’ll treat you well, but it’s not for everyone.” she stopped again, looking Akira over. He’d paled significantly. 

“Are you ok?” Akira shook his head no, and Tae had just enough time to shove a wastebasket into his hands before he doubled over vomiting.


	11. Chapter 11

“Aw…Akira it’s so cute.” Ann gushed as he affectionately showed her his first sonogram. 

“Looks like a blob to me.” Ryuji mumbled, trying to figure out the baby like shape the girls were gushing over. 

“Right here Ryuji. The head and body…the little arms and legs.” Makoto traced the outline with her finger.  


“I guess. Still looks like a blob.” Ann raised her hand to slap his arm. “But a cute blob!” tucking the picture away, Akira could feel the baby fluttering in his belly again. 

“It’s gonna go fast from here on out.” Ryuji said, “You’re gonna get fat, everything is gonna hurt and when it kicks it feels like it’s punching your guts.” he groaned. “Not to mention your tits are gonna ache like an effin bitch.”

“Ryuji, do you have to be so vulgar?” Ann chastised.

“You carry a kid and see how you like it.” he hissed back, rubbing his shoulder. “And your back is gonna hurt all the time. Not to mention the random boners you get…” Ann’s palm smacked into the back of his head and he yelped. 

“Come on Ann I’m trying to have some Omega talk here!” Makoto giggled, soft smile on her lips. “Let him complain Ann. He’s going through a lot anyway.”

“Thank you Makoto! You are a proper lady.” Ryuji grinned, but another growl from Ann quieted him down again. 

“When are you due?” Akira questioned, eyeing Ryuji’s massive belly. His tank top barely able to cover it, spread far to tight and rising just above his popped navel. 

“Any minute now. The doctors said most likely next week, but it could happen anytime.” 

“Is your mom going to the hospital with you?” the black haired Omega asked, tilting his head thoughtfully. 

“She’s to busy with work. I’m not going to ask her to take off just to babysit me.” Ann’s playful expression shifted to worry.

“You need someone with you. It’s not good for an Omega to labor alone.” 

“Well, what am I suppose to do? I don’t have an Alpha.” the blond hissed.

“I’ll go with you.” Akira spoke up and Ryuji raised an eyebrow.

“Ya don’t have to do that Akira.”

“I know, but I want to be with you. I wouldn’t want to do it alone.” the thought made a shiver run down his spine.

“So you’re trying to get me to owe you?”

“Ah no! That’s not what I meant.” the blond omega laughed.

“Relax. I’ll totally be there when you pop.” suddenly Makoto scooted closer to Ryuji. 

“Ann, he’s coming up behind you.” she warned, and Ann whirled around. Kamoshida was walking up, grin on his face. 

“Fancy running into you kids here.” Akira felt his stomach twist, the scent of the male Alpha nauseating him. He reeked of smoke and unwashed skin, and the bile rose dangerously high in his throat.

“Can we help you?” Ann responded curtly, keeping herself between Kamoshida and Ryuji.

“Just wanted to check on Ryuji. Looks like you’re due any day now.” Ryuji sat up straighter, pulling his shirt over the exposed skin of his belly. Agitation filled the air, and he growled.

“Whats it to ya.” 

“You know, I was thinking.” the teacher began. “What happened before was an awful accident. I know sometimes you Omegas just can’t control yourselves around an Alpha.” both Ann and Makoto tensed up, eyes narrowed to slits. 

“So I’ll tell you what. I’ll call the board up and tell them to cancel your punishment.” Ryuji’s eyes went wide, but for once, he stayed quiet.

“You can’t do that. Legally, he’s bound to the program till his time is served or the judge decides he was prosecuted unfairly.” Makoto growled. 

“Wrong little girl.” his eyes narrowed, “He can also be expelled from the program if he becomes pregnant with an unauthorized Alphas baby. Then he will be brought back to court where I will recant my statement. A hefty fine later and we’re both off the hook and free.” Akira instinctively tensed up, the atmosphere was far to heavy.

“Do you have any clue have risky that is?” Makoto shot to her feet, viscous snarl on her face. “So many things can go wrong and Ryuji could end up in jail! Do you care at all? Is there any part of your brain that tells you how bad an idea that is? Not only that, but he doesn’t want you!” an open palmed slap across Makoto’s face caught her off guard. Stumbling back, Makoto yelped, Ann rushing to her side. She carefully help the brunette’s face, checking her for any cuts.

“What do you say Ryuji? Four years of being a breeding bitch, or a life of comfort as my mate?” Ryuji’s eyes were wide, face pale. They all sat in silence, eyes darting to and fro, unable to break the glare between Alpha and Omega. With a deep breath, Ryuji finally responded.

“I’ll breed like a goddamn bitch every day of my life before I ever let you touch me again.” licking his lips, Kamoshida nodded. 

“You’re gonna regret that.” 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The next week was spent on pins and needles. Ryuji had temporarily moved in with Makoto and Ann, assuring that he was with one of the Alpha’s at all times. His Mother was none the wiser of the situation, and Ryuji refused to alert her. Akira rushed to him between classes, once again placing his own safety below Ryuji's. One of the three always there to walk him to his next room, on guard and alert. 

Kamoshida had been lurking around, like a mountain lion waiting for his prey to drop its guard. Always watching from a distance, eyes glued to the blonde Omega. By the end of the week, Ryuji’s due day came and went, much to everyone’s exasperation. Every hour Makoto was asking him question about his well being, and with Ann encouraging him to try all the ways she found online to induce labor. Another week went by, and Ryuji had had enough. 

“I’m so sick of his Ann!” he raged with tears in his eyes. “I’ve got no freedom! I feel like I’m suffocating and the fact this baby won’t effin come out already is killing me!” 

“I know, I know. There’s nothing we can do though. The doctor won’t induce labor unless the baby is in distress.”Ann soothed, trying to keep him calm.  


“Fuck the doctor! He’s not carrying an overdue baby with a lunatic chasing him everywhere he goes!” out of breath, he stops to lean against a wall.

“Kill me Ann. I can’t do this anymore.” taking his hand, she shakes her head. 

“We’re gonna get through his Ryuji. Now get on into class and just get through with it. We’ll go back to the doctor after school and make them do something, alright?” wiping away his tears, Ryuji nods, reluctantly entering his last class of the day. Ann chewed her lip nervously, and pulled her cell phone out.  


 

_Ann: Akira, I’m really worried about Ryuji. He’s super down and stressed today._

_Akira: Is there anything I can do?_

_Ann: If you could take him to the doctor after he’s done with his last class that would be great. I’m going to be running late today, and I don’t want him waiting around alone._

_Akira: Makoto can’t go with him?_

_Ann: No, she’s swamped with classwork she’s been putting off to help keep an eye on him. She’s worried she’s going to fail her next tests if she doesn’t catch up._

_Akira: No worries. I’ll wait outside his class when I’m done here. My last class got canceled today anyhow._

_Ann: Cool. I’ll meet you guys at the doctors office when I’m done here._

 

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Akira spent the rest of the lesson in a daydream. How nice it would be for Kamoshida to be hit by a truck, or struck by lighting. How wonderful he’d feel if Ryuji could be claimed by a caring Alpha. To find some peace in this horrible word. What would his child look like? Blonde and loud just like it’s mother no doubt…  
Before he knew it, students were shuffling out. The obnoxiously loud bell rang out, and he sighed. Packing his things up, he briskly made his way to Ryuji’s class. 

Leaning up against the wall, he tugged a book free and began to read. A story his literature teacher had suggested, but was really only reading to suck up to them. He didn't care about a love story between rich Alpha and a poor Omega. How stupidly cliche.   
A soft click and the door to next to him opened, students hurriedly making their way out. He waited patiently for Ryuji, knowing he was moving much slower now and days, but he never came. When the last students shuffled out, Ryuji still hadn’t showed. Cautiously, Akira poked his head into the classroom. 

“Can I help you?” the teacher questioned, not looking up from his desk. 

“Ah…I’m looking for Ryuji.” 

“He left in the middle of class and never came back. Didn’t say what was wrong but he looked awfully pale.” the words hardly left the teachers mouth before the Omega bolted from the room. Fear gripping Akira’s heart. Dialing Ann, he waited impatiently for her to answer. 

“Akira? I’m in class” she whispered into her phone hurriedly. 

“It’s Ryuji, he left during class and never came back.” he could hear shuffling on the other end.

“I’ll be right there.” without another word she hung up, and Akira looked around helplessly. The collage was large, and there were hundreds of places he could have ended up. 

Shaking fingers dialed the blonde’s number. Maybe it was an over reaction, and he was just fine. He was known for skipping classes back in high school after all. Each ring seemed longer than the last, and finally it went to voicemail, much to Akira’s dismay. 

“What’s going on?” Ann’s heels clicked against the ground as she rushed over. 

“I don’t know where he is! I tried calling but his phone went to voicemail.” 

“I can’t reach Makoto either. Her phone is off during class.” letting a frustrated noise pass her lips, Ann looks around. 

“Alright, check all the bathrooms. I’ll go see if he’s with the nurse.” dashing off, Akira began his search. There were four bathrooms he knew about, and he began with the nearest to Ryuji’s class. 

Entering, he called out, but no one was there. The second was on the third floor, and once again, no Ryuji. 

“Hey, I heard you’re looking for Ryuji?” an older Alpha held a hand up, stopping Akira in his tracks. 

“Do you know where he is?”

“About half an hour ago I saw him leaving the bathroom with Mr. Kamoshida. He was super pale and looked like he was in pain. I guess he was in labor or something.” the world felt like it was crashing around him.

“Where would Kamoshida be?”

“In his office or the gym probably.” the Alpha thought hard.

“Where is his office?”

“First floor, room 128.” Akira nodded a thank you and bolted off, calling Ann as he did. 

“He’s got him.” he panted, taking the stairs as fast as he dared. 

“Oh no, no no.” he could practically hear her heart drop. 

“I’m checking his office, meet me there.” hanging up, he breaks into a full blown run. He wasn’t going to let that bastard hurt his friend. No one was going to hurt him. Panic seeping deeper and deeper, he practicably threw himself into the office. 

No one was there. 

“Akira!” he turned, tears hot in his eyes. 

“The Gym, we’ve got to check the gym.” 

“The gym is closed right now for renovations.” horror blossomed over their faces. No one would be there. It was the perfect place to hide. 

Without a word, the two began to run. Knocking other students out of the way as they did and yelling quick apologizes, the duo kept a break neck pace. 

“This way Akira!” Ann took a sharp left and out the back room. “Down this way!” 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome

Education was important, and Ryuji would never say it wasn’t. He knew a good education could save your ass, but right now, he damned every fool who instilled that in him. Education was for Alphas and Betas, not breeding mutts like him.   
The teacher was droning on and on and all he wanted to do was flip his desk and walk out. It was pointless, all this shit was pointless.

He was only half way through his hour and a half class, and it was killing him. Groaning quietly, he rubs the underside of his massive belly. A small, prickling cramps had been nagging at him all morning, and he hated it.

Shifting in his seat, he tried to distract himself. Count all the people wearing hats…none hats were against the dress code. Fuck this was so fucking boring.

Suddenly, pain shot through him and he muffled a gasp. That wasn’t just a simple cramp. Without a word, he gathered his things and left.

Ryuji knew he should call Ann or Akira, but they had been so distracted by him lately, he couldn’t pull them out of class for this.

Hurrying down the hall, he kept looking over his shoulder, paranoid Kamoshida would sneak up behind him. That bastard was everywhere and nowhere at once. A ghost in the night.

Reaching the bathroom, he quickly locked himself in a stall. Dropping his pants he sat on the toilet with a groan. Letting out a long held stream of piss, he felt the pressure in his bladder easing.

The prickling cramps were getting stronger, and he pulled his unbuttoned his uniform jacket, letting his fall behind him without any care. The undershirt wasn’t the standard button up, but a stretchy white tank top, only expectant Omega’s were allowed to wear. Pulling it up over his huge belly, he runs his hand over the taunt skin.

“Seriously kid…anytime now.” he mumbled, spying a foot as it moved right below his flesh. He shuttered. Seeing something moving inside you was never pleasant, not even if it’s your own kid.

“Fuck…” taking a sharp breath in, his belly began to tighten. “Fuck…fuck!” he yelped, sitting up straight and spreading his legs.

“Was that a contraction or you fucking with me?” another sharp pain and he doubled over.

“Ok…I get it.” pulling his shirt back down, he got to his feet and pulled his pants back up. He pauses to look at his phone.

“The nurse is just down the hall…I don’t need to bother them.” tucking it away he exits the stall and heads out into the hall. With another quiet moan, he begins his way to the nurse. Keeping his head down he rounds the corner and nearly screamed.

“Make one sound, and I swear to God I’ll kill you.” Kamoshida hissed, grabbing the Omega by the arm and pulling him away from the nurse’s office.

“N-no wait!” the grip on his arm tightens, and the overwhelming rage bubbling off the Alpha was enough to shut him up. Students passed by without a second look, and Ryuji desperately met any gaze he could. Someone had to know, someone had to see how frightened he was…

But if they did, no one spoke up. Dragging Ryuji outside, the Alpha lead him to the gym. It had been closed for a few days following some much needed renovations, and Ryuji felt his heart drop.

No was would find him there. No one would ever think to look.

“Strip.” shoving him through the doors, Kamoshida sneered. His prey was in his grasp, and there was no escaping.

“Please…you don’t understand…” Ryuji panted, chest tightening. This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening.

“I’m not going to ask again.” with a loud moan, Ryuji gripped his belly. Something wet soaked his pants, and a trickle of bloody fluid dripped onto the ground.

“Fuck…” Kamoshida growled. “You’re in fucking labor?”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you!” he cried out, tears in his eyes. “Please…I need a doctor!” another contraction wrecked his body, and he cried out.

Kamoshida stayed silent, eyes locked on the Omega.

“Please! I’m fucking begging you!” his voice cracked, and his legs felt weak.

“You know that isn’t going to happen Ryuji.” his tone was suddenly light, and the Omega wanted to die.

“Fucking please…please…” all pride gone, he dropped to his knees. Bowing before the Alpha, he sobbed.

“Please! For me! Let me see a doctor!” crouching in front of Ryuji, Kamoshida reached out and cupped his face.

“I can’t allow you to have this baby Ryuji.” he cooed, “You can only have our baby.”

“You fucking killed our babies!” Ryuji screamed, but Kamoshida only gave him a harsh slap.

“I didn’t have a choice! You think I wanted to do that?” his voice was rising. “You think I wanted to kill our beautiful children?!”

“Then why did you!? Why did you take them from me?!” Ryuji screamed. Memories flooded back. The pain, the blood, the isolation.

“You know why.” growling, the teacher gripped the blondes hair and jerked his head back. “You were to young. They would have locked me up.”

“You raped me You should be locked up.” Ryuji felt bile in his throat, and another harsh slap sent his head back.

“That’s in the past now.” switching back to a sweet tone, the Alpha gently rubbing the red mark he left on the Omega’s face. “After this mutt comes, I’ll breed you. You’ll grow big and round with my pup. We’ll be a perfect family.”

“Go to hell.” Ryuji growled, cheeks stinging. “I’m not a kid anymore. You can’t control me.” grabbing the Omega by the shoulders, Kamoshida dragged him to the storage closet.

“Don’t you dare scream.” he warned, glaring daggers into the blonde. Gritting his teeth, Ryuji moaned. It was getting worse, and he could hardly breathe. Labor wasn’t meant to happen this fast.

“Ann…Akira…Makoto…please…help…”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are gonna hate me for this one

“Here!” Ann skidded to a stop, pressing her cheek up against the glass of the gym window.

“I don’t see them!”

“We still need to check.” Akira panted, giving the door a tug, and to his shock, it opened right up. Was Kamoshida so cocky he didn’t even lock the door? Bolting inside, Ann began to search the nearest rooms. Akira slowly followed, listening cautiously for any signs of Kamoshida. Hands covering his belly protectively, he kicked himself for doing something so reckless. 

“Help!” it was quick but loud. Ann dashed from the room she was in and jogged down the hall, Akira close behind her. Empty room, empty room, empty room...

“Ryuji!” Ann cried out, her terrified expression telling Akira she found their friend. Getting behind her, Akira’s heart sped up.

Ryuji had his back to the wall, a puddle of blood and fluid pooling between his tightly closed legs. He was pale and shaking, eyes wide with fear.

“Get out of here.” Kamoshida growled, stepped forward, baseball bat brandished in his hand.

“Give it up Kamoshida. You aren’t getting away with this.” Ann growled, taking up a fighting stance.

“Get away with what?” he smiles, “I found a student out here, afraid and in labor. I’m only helping him.”

“He dragged me out here!” Ryuji sobbed, “Ann ,the baby is coming! I need help!”

“Makoto already called. Her sister is on the way with an ambulance.” Akira raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question. Makoto had no idea what was happening. Kamoshida didn’t know that, and his calm expression turned to agitation. The Alpha’s glared down at each other, daring each other to make a move.

“Can’t you mind your own fucking business?” Kamoshida roared, slamming the bat into the wall. Ryuji cried out, trying to squirm as far away from the male Alpha as he could.

“Just you wait. They’ll be here any minute and your ass is going to jail for a long time.” the Alpha didn’t call her bluff, choosing to drop the bat and bolt from the gym.

“This isn’t fucking over.” Kamoshida threatened before disappearing through the door. Once the coast was clear, Akira hurried to Ryuji’s side, gently taking his hand in his own.

“It’s ok now.” he whispered, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Ryuji leaned into him, sobbing.

“It hurts…fuck…fuck he was gonna kill it too.”

“He’s gone.” Akira soothed, watching as Ann frantically placed a call with the police.

“The baby is coming, now!” he cried out, throwing his head back.

“They have an ambulance on the way.” Ann knelt by his side, taking his other hand in hers.

“I’m not gonna make it.” he sobbed, breaths coming in short gulps.

“Deep breaths.” Akira rubbed his cheek against Ryuji’s hair. “In…and out…” with some difficulty, Ryuji began to copy Akira’s evened breathing.

“How far apart are the contractions.” Ann questioned, phone still pressed to her ear.

“Close.” he groaned. “Very fucking close.”

“Do you feel like you need to push?” he shook his head.

“No, it just hurts!” giving his hand a squeeze, she continued her conversation with the operator.

“You’ll be holding your baby soon.” Akira continued to whisper gently, letting Ryuji lean against him.

“What if somethings wrong? What if it got hurt when he was pulling me along? What if the stress has been to much?” Akira pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Don’t think of that. Think how strong it is. How much you’ve done to keep it safe.” he cradled the laboring Omega’s belly with shaking hands.

“I can hear the sirens Ryuji. Not much longer.” Ann hung the phone up, and quickly left.

“She’s gonna bring the medics. You’ll be in a hospital safe and sound soon enough.” Ryuji threw his head back, letting out a strangled scream.

“It’s moving! It’s moving down I have to push!” he sobbed, fingers digging into Akira’s hand.

“In here!” Ann shouted, hurried footsteps echoing through the empty gym. Two medic’s appeared, faces riddled with concern.

“You’re safe now Ryuji.” one soothed, wheeling a stretcher into the tiny storage closet.

“We’ll have you at the hospital soon.” the other got closer. Scooting out of the way, the medic’s carefully lifted Ryuji onto the stretcher. The blond sobbed harder, hands grasping the side rails tightly.

“Akira, please don’t leave me!” he begged.

“Are you a mate?” one of the medics questioned.

“N-no, just a friend.” Akira shook his head.

“Does he have a mate we can contact?”

“He’s a got a tag.” the second medic frowned. “Looks like he’s just a breeder.”

“I want to go with him.” Ann begged.

“No Alpha’s allowed unless they are a mate.” the first medic began to wheel the stretcher out.

“You can go if you wish.” the second beckoned to Akira, and the Omega quickly took a place next to the blond.

“You’re a breeder too?”

“Y..yes sir.” Akira mumbled.

“What number pregnancy is this one?” the second medic asked, rushing to the ambulance.

“F-first…” Ryuji panted. “T-two prior miscarriages…”

“You’re high risk?” brows furrowed in concern.

“No…self induced by an Alpha.” the medic’s shared a horrified glance. It was unheard of for an Alpha to harm their child.

“The same one that was reported to be holding you hostage?”

“Yes…” his grip tightened and his head rolled back. “I have to push!” the medics went silent as they loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Akira followed, taking a seat by his side. Quickly they removed Ryuji’s ruined uniform bottoms, and raised his shirt.

“Contractions are thirty seconds apart.”

“Nine centimeters dilated.”

“Heartbeat is elevated.”

“He’s not going to make it to the hospital.” Akira could see the panic in his friends face, and began to stroke his hair.

“Alright Ryuji.” the first medic gave a smile. “Your baby is in a hurry to get here, so I’m gonna need you to push for me.”

“Fuck…not in the back of a fucking ambulance.” he groaned, body tensing.

“Next contraction, push as hard as you can.” getting a better grip on the side bars, Ryuji spread his legs as wide as he could. Lifting his head, he scrunched his face up, letting out a howl of pain.

“Just like that!” the medic praised. “Again, push!” placing a hand to his swollen belly, Akira gave a weak smile.

“Come on Ryuji, the baby is so close to being here.”

“Shit! Fuck! It burns!” he cried, throwing his head side to side.

“Calm down Ryuji, the head is crowning, it’s going to burn.” letting out a panicked scream, the Omega arched his back.

“Heads out!”

“You’re almost there!” Akira cheered, smiling.

“Big push!” Ryuji choked on a sob, body wracked with pain.

“I can’t! I can’t do it!”

“Yes you can!” Akira squeezed his hand tighter. “Just a little more, come on, you can do it.” sobbing uncontrollably, Ryuji bared down once more.

“Harder Ryuji, harder!” the medic ordered. Letting out a long, pained scream, Ryuji fell back against the stretcher with another sob. Akira looked at the medic with worry in his eyes, but the medic just grinned.

“It’s a girl!” a loud, piercing wail, and the newborn eagerly took its first breath.

“Shit...shit...holy fucking shit I did it.” Ryuji choked, tears streaming down his cheeks. The medic placed the baby to the Omega’s chest. Cradling her carefully, Ryuji continued to sob.

“She’s perfect...Akira she’s perfect!” he gently stroked her cheek with his finger, smiling through his tears. Akira felt tears dripping down his own cheeks. She was so small, and precious. A tuft of blond hair just like her mother, and a set of lungs to match.

“You did good Ryuji.” the medic praised, “We’re pulling into the hospital right now.” the ambulance can to a stop, and Akira wiped away his own tears.

“Your mom is gonna met you inside.” the driver spoke up. “She’ll be in the recovery room.”

“Finally...I finally did it.” Ryuji laughed, holding her tightly to his chest. “My baby...I finally have my baby...” the doors to the ambulance opened, and Ryuji was carefully wheeled out. Akira kept close, following him inside the busy hospital. The blond was transfixed on his little girl, admiring her with curious eyes.

“Is this him?” Akira glanced up, a middle aged woman in a causal business suit came close. She smiled gently, short brown curls bouncing as she walked. 

“Yeah, he’s the breeder we just brought in.” the medic said, and she moves closer, peering at the baby.

“She’s a lovely little girl.” Ryuji looked up, bringing the baby closer to his chest.

“Y-yeah...she is.” the woman gave him a warm smile.

“She’s going to make someone a wonderful daughter.” Akira’s stomach dropped, and Ryuji looked at the strange woman with an expression of horror. 

“N-No..no no no!” he panicked, quickly pulling his legs up to his chest and clinging to the baby. “She’s mine! You can’t take her!” the shouting drew attention, all eyes in the room was on them.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have a choice. Legally, you have no parental right to her.” a few nurses rushed over, pushing Akira out of their way.

“Fuck you! I get raped and beaten and this is how you people fucking treat me!” the nurses quickly restrained him, the middle aged woman scooping the baby out of his arms without a second thought.

“NO!” he screamed, struggling against the nurses. His horrified screams filling Akira's ears. “Give her back! Give her back to me! Please! Please give me my baby!” one of the nurses jammed a needle into his arm, and in seconds he was slumped over. Shaking and crying weakly, he continued to cry out for his child.

Akira turned away, and vomited all over the clean, white floor.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome

“Hey...you need to eat.” Akira ignored his ‘uncle’ and kept as still as his sobbing body would allow him.

“Come on kid...” he heard the gentle clink of a plate being sat down, and the smell of fresh curry filled the room. It did little to help his already queasy belly.

“Talk to me. What happened?” the edge of the bed shifted, and Akira flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Opening his mouth to respond, he had no choice but to close it again as a sob bubbled up. Sojiro gently rubbed his back, well aware this was more than a simple case of hormones.

“You’ve been crying since ya got home...” he mumbled, watching as the Omega let out another loud sob.

“I can’t do it.” finally, he got some words out of him.

“Can’t do what?” the elder Omega asked, keeping a calm, patient tone.

“I can’t give up my baby!” Akira wrapped a hand over his mouth, trying so hard to keep as quiet as he could. He remembered what it was like back home, and how his father always yelled at him for crying to loud. No one wants to deal with an emotional Omega.

“Aw...kid...what brought this up.” it was hard to not find the situation heart breaking, but he had figured there was still a few months left before this conversation would have to be dealt with.

“Ryuji...had his baby today.” Sojiro nodded. He knew the name, a friend of Akira’s. A fellow breeder.

“I see...”

“An Alpha raped and beat him when he was in high school...killed two of his babies...” Akira rambled, not taking a breath. “That’s why he was put in the program...he attacked the Alpha who did that to him.” an Alpha’s word is law, Sojiro knew all to well.

“They don’t care...they don’t listen!” Akira shouted, balling his fist up. “Why do we get punished for sticking up for ourselves!”

“Calm down...”

“No!” Akira shot up, furiously pounding his fist on the bed. “I’m tired of being calm! I’m tired of no one listening! It’s not fair! Why do we always get punished?! We didn’t do anything wrong!” his throat tightened, and he cried louder.

“I don’t want them to take away my baby! I don’t want them to take it...I don’t...please...” he pressed his palms to his eyes, as if to force the tears back inside.

“Please….don’t let them take my baby...” strong arms wrapped around him, and Sojiro held him tight.

“I can’t do anything about it kid...” he mumbled, “All I can do is be here if you need me. I know it’s not fair. I know you didn’t deserve this...No one does...” Akira sobbed into his chest.

“I thought I could handle it...” he chocked out. “But I can’t...I’m an Omega...this is all I’m good for...all I’m worth...and they won’t even let me have that.” Sojiro shifts and pushes Akira away.

“Don’t you ever say that again.” he warned. “We’re more than just something to be bred and tossed aside. You know that.” sobs turned into softer hiccups.

“Mom always said...When an Omega has a child, it’s all they start to care about it...that nothing else matter but protecting and raising them.” Akira struggled to take a breath. “She said...some Omegas become obsessed if they lose a child...that they have to have another...that they won’t stop until they finally have a child to call their own.” he looked down at his shaking hands. Sojiro swallows hard and speaks.

“That’s why the breeding program works...because no matter how much we hate it...in the end our minds and bodies betray us. We stop caring about everything else...and we learn to crave the pregnancies...that eventually, we learn to only breed.” Akira looked up at him with horror in his eyes.

“That’s why you have to be strong Akira. You have to force yourself to know better. You have to force those needs down. You’ll have your own family one day.” Sojiro gave a weak smile. “I promise, one day this will be over. One day, you will have a child to call your own, and no one will take them. But until then, you have to fight. You’ve got to show them all that you are more than a breeder.” Akira shook his head, his unborn child giving him a soft kick.

“I don’t know if I can do that.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome

Ryuji knew the ache in his chest all to well. The hollow hole that filled him till he couldn’t even cry. It swallowed him whole, drowning him in despair.  
The first time, was in high school. The first time he was left to bleed and cry in agony, left to suffer on the grimy bathroom floor. It was hard to forget, but he managed to force it down. Deep, deep down to a place he didn’t know he had, and a place he never wanted to visit.

The second time was worse. He’d been so sure he was safe that time. That he had done the right thing and everything would be ok. Raising a child in high school was hard, but if his mother could raise him at sixteen, he could do it too. The small stack of cash he stored away from odd jobs was hardly enough, but it was a start. His mother had been disappointed when he told her about the pregnancy. She expected better from him, and truthfully, he didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth. Ryuji loved his mother to much to put her through the thought of it all.

A crib had been set up in his room, and a small collection of baby things were collecting dust in his closet still. He knew he should get rid of them, but it hurt to much to look at. The crib was still in his bedroom as well, and for the last few years he’d taken to sleeping on a futon in the living room. He couldn’t look at it. He couldn’t touch it.

He was going to be a good parent, a better parent this his old man had been. Typical selfish Alpha. Get his mother pregnant in high school, resented her for keeping the baby and took off with another Omega ten years later. In all the time he knew his dad, Ryuji couldn’t recall a time he wasn’t drunk off his ass and screaming at his mother. He remembered when he presented, how horrified his mother had been. She cried for days, asking God why he had punished her son that way. Why he was cursed to live under the rule of selfish Alphas who would use and abuse him.

So many times his chest felt empty, so many times he cried till there were no more tears left to cry.

“Honey…? You should have some dinner.” his mother gently pushed a plate towards him.

“Thanks ma...but I’m not hungry.” it wasn’t true. Ryuji was starving, his body in need of nourishment after all the energy he exerted earlier.

“I spoke with one of the officers today.” Ryuji closed his eyes, trying not to think about it. After they ripped his baby from his arms, he was wheeled to a recovery room. Nurses kept him drugged enough he couldn’t move, and two officers came. They questioned him for hours. Why did Kamoshida attack him? Why had he run away from the scene? Had he misunderstood his intentions? Wasn’t he only trying to help? Surely he said something to set him off like that. Kamoshida was a famous athlete, surely there was a mistake.

“They told me...they were going to reopen your case.” bile rose in the back of his throat.

“No.”

“But Ryuji...”

“No!” he slammed his fist on the table, and his mother jumped back a bit. “I don’t want to tell that story anymore! I don’t want to see him in court again. I don’t want to hear his voice. I don’t want anyone asking me ‘well are you sure that’s what happened?’ anymore!” his chest tightened, and he felt those damn tears threatening to fall again.

“Honey I know it’s hard...but if they reopen the case, you could be removed from the program.”

“Like hell that would happen.” he snarled. “They’ll never believe me. If they were gonna believe me, two dead kids should have done it!” he clinched his fists and hunched over. He couldn’t look at his mother. He couldn’t face her.

“Baby...What are you talking about?” shit.

“Nothing ma...just go to bed.”

“Oh my God...” she paled, “Kamoshida...he did all of this to you didn’t he?”

“Drop it ma.” he curled further in on himself. He jolted when he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders.

“I should have known...Ryuji I’m so sorry.” she choked, tears soaking his shirt.

“Come on ma,” his voice cracked, high and tight, “Don’t cry.”

“I promised to protect you, and I failed. I sent you back to that school. I sent you right back to him.”

“Ma stop! Please...it wasn’t your fault!” he turned around, pulling his sobbing mother into his arms.

“I never wanted you to suffer like this.” shes frantic, unable to breathe, “All I ever wanted was to keep you safe from those Alphas...and I sent you right back to him!”

“Ma...mama...come on...you didn’t know.” all his life, his mother was the only one who stood beside him. Never judging, never bullying. She understood his anger and frustration. Seeing her crying like this, was all to much.

“Please….you have to tell me everything. I need to know what happened.”

“Ma no. You...I can’t tell you those things.” humiliation ran through him, hot and fast.

“I can’t help you if I don’t know….please, I’m begging you. Right now, tell me what I don’t know.” she looked up at him with determined eyes, the same eyes he saw every time he looked in the mirror.

“Ya know...how I told you the dad was on the track team with me?” she nodded, sitting straight up. Her full attention dedicated to the words her son was struggling to say.

“Yes...You told me he didn’t know.” Ryuji looked down at his fingers. Blood scabbing under his nails from where he tried to claw his way off the stretcher.

“Kamoshida was the father...He...told me if I had sex with him, he would bring the track team back.” he choked back tears. “I really didn’t know the first time...I thought but...but it couldn’t happen to me, ya know? He cornered me in the bathroom...he didn’t want it getting out that he got me pregnant. He knew he’d go to jail, he knew if the baby was gone no one would question.” his mother tensed as she bit her lip nervously.

“The second time...he got me in the gym...I tried to fight him off but I couldn’t.” there was no holding it back now. “I’m sorry ma...I’m sorry...” she reached out, gently cupping his cheeks.

“Don’t you dare apologize. This wasn’t your fault...You were just a kid...” he wraps his arms across his flattened belly.

“He killed my kids ma...he knew I was pregnant...he knew what he was doing.”

“This isn’t over Ryuji. I’ll fight the courts till I’m dead before I let him get away with this.” her tears were dried now, replaced by overwhelming anger. How dare that bastard hurt her child this way.

“I don’t want to go back to court ma.” he begged. “You know they won’t listen. You know they’ll spin it so I’m the one who screwed up. “

She frowned.

“I can’t force you to do anything Ryuji, but I know it will help. I know telling your story will bring you peace. I don’t know if they’ll believe you, but even if you plant one tiny seed of doubt, you could save another Omega from this fate.”

“...I’ll think about it.” he grumbled, wiping his tears from face. She nods, giving a tired sigh.

“Hey ma...”

“Yes Ryuji?” he shifts, bringing his knees to his chest.

“When does it stop being so empty?” he presses a hand tightly to his belly. It felt wrong to not have his child growing inside him. So terribly hallow.

“A few days.” she soothed, but he only gave a strangled laugh.

“They’ll have me knocked up again by the end of the week.” her eyes went wide.

“Ryuji, they have to give your body time to heal.”

“Doctor told me I have to come in by the end of the week.” he looked down, the hospital band still around his wrist.

“Ma...”

“Yes honey?” he swallowed hard.

“I really want my baby back.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome

“How are you feeling?” Ann asked as Akira stifled a yawn. The Alpha had shown up at the cafe early in the morning. A surprise visit that caught Akira still in bed.

“Tired. I’ve been having trouble sleeping.” five days had passed since the incident with Kamoshida, and Akira found himself reluctant to leave his room. His room meant safety, and as silly as it was, he felt as if no one could hurt him there.

“I was thinking, why don’t we all go out today?” Ann gave a smile, trying to lighten the mood. “Makoto has the day off, and Ryuji could use some distraction right now.” Akira looked down at his hands. He hadn’t spoken to Ryuji since that day. How do you talk to someone after they go through something like that?

“Did you have anything in mind?”

“Mhm!” Ann hummed, reaching into her purse. Pulling out her phone, she shows the Omega an article. “An art exhibit is opening today! Some really famous artist is going to have his work displayed there!” the Omega frowned.

“I don’t know much about art. I’m not sure it’s something Ryuji would like either.”

“It’s right next to the mall. We can all go for lunch and do some shopping as well.” that sounded much better.

“Alright. I’m down for it.” Ann gave a thumbs up.

“Cool! I’ll call Makoto and have her meet us there. I’ll text Ryuji and see if I can get him too!” she stood, scooping her purse into her arms. “I’ll wait for you downstairs!” trotting out of the room, Akira tiredly lugs himself out of bed.

Ryuji had been right. Things did seem to be going by much faster now. His body felt heavy, belly starting to swell with his growing child. Most of Akira’s old clothes hardly fit anymore, and no matter how defiant he was, his old pants just wouldn’t button. Makoto had gifted him with a few over sized sweatshirts, but they weren’t his taste at all.

Pulling off his pajamas, he lingers in front of the mirror. His cheeks were filling out a bit, and his thighs were getting thicker. The aching in his hips was getting worse, and Akira could defiantly see his lean figure getting much more curvy.

Grabbing his phone, he turns to the side and snaps a picture. Another memento for the future.

Tossing on a baggy pair of sweatpants and one of the sweaters Makoto had given him, he makes his way downstairs. The smell of coffee getting stronger, and fresh curry making his mouth water.

“Makoto is gonna swing by and get Ryuji. He doesn’t want to go by himself.” Ann informed Akira, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

“You kids heading into town?” Sojiro questioned, looking up from his newspaper. Akira’s guardian has been much more at ease with him lately, a sense of trust finally growing.

“Yeah. I need some new clothes.” Akira mumbled, growing more and more self conscious of his changing figure. Looking him up and down, Sojiro reached into his pocket.

“Don’t spend to much.” the older man warned, before handing over a credit card. Akira looked at it nervously.

“Go on, take it.” Sojiro waved it in front of Akira’s face. “You need to ware something more presentable than that.” red faced, the younger Omega snatched the credit card from the older male and shoved it into his wallet.

“Thank you sir.”

“Get something nice for your lady friends as well.” Sojiro winked, and Ann laughed nervously.

“Come on Akira, lets not keep Makoto and Ryuji waiting.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome

****

Akira hadn’t had the chance to explore the neighboring cities yet. Not only was it unsafe for the young Omega to wonder around alone, but free time was just not on his side. The city was far different from his hometown, and he kept finding himself getting distracted. Bright lights and buzzing streets, signs flashing and people yelling. It was all to much.

“They should be here soon.” Ann leaned up against the wall, glancing around. “I told them to meet us outside the art show.” from where they stood, Akira could peek inside the packed room. People of all sorts were filling in and out, pointing and gasping at paintings he couldn’t quite see.

“Madarame is the artist.” the female Alpha stated, looking down at a pamphlet in her hands. “Looks like he’s known for his most famous work, the ‘Sayuri.’” she flashed the pamphlet to Akira. The painting was indeed beautiful, and he couldn’t help but gasp.

“Wow...She looks so pretty.” the woman was the picture of elegance, glancing down at cloud of mist with a tender expression.

“I know...really makes you wonder what she could be looking at.” Ann sighed. “Wouldn’t it be great to get inside the artist head and find out how they were feeling? I bet there was some real emotion behind that piece.” Akira nods, only looking away from the photo when he heard Makoto calling out to them.

“Sorry we’re late!” she apologized, “It’s so packed here! It was a nightmare trying to get up the stairs.” Ann waved her off.

“No need to be sorry. We were just hanging around.” Akira glanced up at Ryuji. The taller male looked exhausted, dark circles under his normally bright eyes. Skin paler than normal, lips set in a tired frown.

“I never got art. ‘Specially that modern crap.” he grumbled, hands dug deep into his pockets.

“You just don’t have any taste.” Ann chided, smiling softly. “Let’s go in and see what all the fuss is about.” linking arms with Makoto, the Alpha couple strutted into the exhibited excitedly. Akira hung back, waiting for Ryuji to trudge along behind.

“You doing ok?” it was stupid to ask, but Akira felt obligated.

“Just peachy.” he grumbled, slouching even lower, jaw set in a tense line. Akira didn’t press the issue.

“Wanna come and stay with me tonight?” Akira offered. “Sojiro won’t mind, and we can raid the kitchen whenever we want once he’s gone.” the blond shrugged.

“I donno man. I’ll think about it.” again, Akira didn’t press the issue. He instead turned to the paintings. They hung on any available space, filling every wall. It was shocking to see the varying styles, and just how much one man could accomplish. Stopping in front of one particular piece, Akira tilted his head.

It was a seascape, dark and foreboding. Storm clouds brewing in the distance, waves threatening to overturn the sailing ships. Trees bending to the will of the raging storm, houses with lights burning bright in the pitch black night.

“Tell me, what do you think of it?” Akira jumped, the voice bringing him out of his own little bubble.

He turned, an older gentleman standing behind him. He wore old, worn traditional clothing, gray hair tied back. His face showed the years had aged him harshly, but he worn a gentle smile. The scent that came off him was thick, and though he looked frail, he still presented as a powerful Alpha.

“I think...the artist behind the work was feeling something painful.” Akira swallowed hard, unsure why he was suddenly feeling uneasy. He looked around quickly, seeing Ryuji had gone to look at something beside the female Alphas, leaving him alone.

“I see.” he steps closer. “Do you like it?”

“I do sir.” Akira nods politely.

“I could get you a copy of it if you like.” he moves closer, and Akira feels his heart speed up. Something deep inside was telling him to run.

“You don’t have to do that sir.”

“Ah, but I want to. I love seeing people enjoy my work.” he chuckled, and Akira cocked his head.

“You painted this?”

“Yes son, I did.”

“So that means you are...Madarame?” the older man nods.

“The one and only.” he holds his arms out playfully. “Would you like me to show you around? I can give you a private tour if you like.” Akira shook his head, taking a step back.

“No need to trouble yourself sir.”

“Nonsense, I’d love to.” just as Madarame took a step closer, a reporter hurried over.

“Sir! Sir! May I get an interview with you?” she was all smiles, clearly excited. Madarame chuckled again.

“Very well.” he turns, and claps his hands loudly. From the crowd a young man appeared, and Akira felt more at ease. The man was around Akira’s age, and his sweet scent alerted him that the newcomer was also an Omega. Someone else who could understand his worry. He was gaunt and tall, holding an unhung piece of art in front of himself. The male has tired eyes, and wore rather ragged clothing as well.

“I’ll be back in a few moments. While I’m gone, please allow my apprentice to show you around.” Madarame disappeared into the crowd along side the reporter, and the apprentice bowed. Taking a small step towards Akira, the man bowed his head. His scent was sickly sweet, not like that of a normal Omega. Akira could only recall being around one other Omega with such a strong scent lately, and that had been Ryuji.

“It’s nice to meet you.” he held out his hand. “My name is Yusuke.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome

The crowded room made Makoto feel claustrophobic. So many people packed into such a small space. She kept as close to Ann as she could, fingers curled around her girlfriend’s jacket.

“I still don’t get any of it.” Ryuji mumbled, glancing from painting to painting.

“Can’t you just enjoy how pretty it is to look at?” Ann quipped back.

“But...I can’t even tell what half this shit is.” Makoto chuckled. That was the Ryuji she knew. A few seconds of silence before Ryuji spoke up again

“Hey, where did Akira go?” Makoto looked around, noticing the slender Omega wasn’t standing near them anymore.

“He probably went off to look at something.” Ann peered around curiously, standing on her tip toes to try and spot him.

“Oh! I see him! He’s right there.” Ann quickly waved through the crowd, Makoto and Ryuji close behind.

“Akira! Is everything ok?” the black haired Omega turned, nodding quietly.

“Who’s he?” Ryuji furrowed his brows, spotting a strange Omega standing very close to Akira.

“This is Yusuke.” Akira motioned to the pale man. “He works under Madarame.”

“Ohhh that’s amazing!” Ann grinned, offering her hand to him. “My name is Ann! It’s nice to meet you.”

“My...” Yusuke paused, eyes looking the blond up and down. His eyes lingering far to long on her curvy form. “You are...the very picture of beauty.” Makoto blinked, startled by the words. Just who did this guy think he was?

“A-ah thank you?” Ann took a step back in shock, and Makoto stepped forward.

“I’m her girlfriend.” she hissed, jealousy rising.

“Oh, don’t misunderstand me.” Yusuke raised his hands in front of himself. “I didn’t mean any harm. I was just thinking that she would be a perfect model for my next art piece.” Makoto wasn’t sure if that made things better or worse.

“Ya dude, you can’t just say shit like that.” Ryuji growled. “Look at her face, you made her uncomfortable.” Yusuke blinked, cocking his head to the side.

“My apologizes, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I just think you are beautiful.” Akira snickered under his breath. How amusing to see an Omega making an Alpha uncomfortable.

“Is everything alright over here?” the voice came from behind Akira, and Makoto noted how he flinched.

“Ah...yes, everything is fine.” Yusuke lowered his head, Madarame stepping forward.

“I’m glad you are still here.” the elderly man handed over a bag with something long and rolled up inside. “This is for you. That gift we were talking about earlier.” Akira took it awkwardly, bowing.

“Thank you...sir.” Makoto felt something in her gut shift, and she stepped closer to Akira.

“Ah, are these your friends?” Madarame gave a warm smile, and Akira nodded.

“Yes sir. They came to see the exhibit with me today.”

“Wonderful! It’s always nice to see the next generation getting involved with art!” he extended his hand to each of them.

“Nice to meet all of you! Say, Yusuke.” the man perked up. “Why don’t you take them out for lunch? My treat. I can’t leave of course, but no reason for you to stay.” the pale man looked confused, lips set in a thin line.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that sir!” Ann waved her hands in front of herself. “That’s far to generous!”

“Nonsense! I hardly see young adults coming to these events. I want nothing more than to make sure you all have a good time!” Makoto frowned, the whole situation felt wrong.

“Are you sure…?”

“Of course! Here, Yusuke, come with me to the back and I’ll give you some money. You all just wait here for a moment.” the two quickly scurried away, leaving the group in confusion.

“What the heck was that about?” Ann mumbled, feeling a little uncomfortable.

“Who cares, we’re getting a free lunch!” Ryuji grinned, waving the situation off.

“Something about both of them...just doesn’t seem right.” Makoto mumbled.

“Yeah...I agree with Makoto.” Akira lowered his voice. “Madarame...was talking to me while you guys were busy.”

“I swear Akira, if he was being creepy with you...”

“No...that’s just it. He was being nice. Way to nice.” the group share a concerned look.

“We could just leave before they get back.”

“That would be rude though.”

“Who cares, if he makes Akira uncomfortable, it shouldn’t matter.” their quiet argument came to an abrupt end when Yusuke appeared.

“Sorry for the wait. Please, allow me to take you to Madarame’s favorite restaurant.” he bowed politely. Akira gave a tired sigh, his hopes of getting new clothing dashed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome

“Soooo how long have you known Madarame?” Ann gave a nervous smile as the rest sat in awkward silence. The restaurant was small, old and not very well kept. Not the sort of place they would expect a famous artist to frequent.

“My whole life. My mother passed on when I was only five, and he took me in.” Yusuke explained.

“I see, so he’s like your father.”

“I guess you could say that...” he trailed off, eyes lingering on Akira.

“So are you an artist too?” Makoto asked, glancing over the menu in front of her.

“Ah, yes! I’ve been painting all my life. It’s my passion.” his lips twitched into a smile. “I attend an art collage across town. I’m very fortunate to be attending on a full scholarship.”

“Ohhh that’s impressive!” Ann remarked, and Ryuji just rolled his eyes.

“Yes...but I fear I might not be able to keep it for much longer.” Yusuke fidgeted with his napkin.

“Why is that?” he paused, giving a nervous laugh.

“I’m expecting my first child.”

“That’s wonderful!” Ann smiled warmly. “Congratulations!”

“I thought your scent was off.” Ryuji frowned. “You must not be far along.”

“No, only four weeks. I just found out a few days ago.” he explained.

“Well, you don’t have a collar so I guess you’ve got a mate?” Ryuji grumbled.

“Ah...yes. He’s out of town a lot on business, so we rarely see each other.” Ann patted his arm.

“Well I’m happy for you! I’m sure you can keep your scholarship as long as you have a good mate and Madarame to help you!” he shifted uncomfortable.

“Well...we were thinking of placing it up for adoption. Not that we don’t want to be parents...but right now we just might not be ready...”

“O-oh I see.” Ann looked taken aback. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“No no, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” he glanced at Akira again. “On a different note, might I ask you something?” Akira nodded.

“Of course.”

“How would you feel about modeling for me?” Ryuji choked on his drink.

“Seriously? You’re just gonna ask that after making everything awkward?”

“Isn’t it best to change the subject if things become uncomfortable?” Yusuke frowned. “Anyhow, I think you would be perfect for my next project.”

“I’m not sure, I’ve never modeled or anything before.”

“That’s fine. It’s not about perfection, rather capturing real human expression.” Yusuke smiled. “Or perhaps, Ann would be interested?”

“Well she does have experience with modeling.” Makoto chirped, and Ann elbowed her in the side.

“Not that kind of modeling. I model clothing.”

“If you agree, don’t you think it would look good on a resume?” Yusuke questioned.

“He’s not wrong. To be able to say you modeled for Madarame’s apprentice would look good.”

“Not as good as modeling for Madarame himself.” Ryuji said.

“Well, I could arrange that if you model for me first.” Yusuke smiled.

“Why am I getting the feeling I don’t have a choice?” Ann groaned. “Come on Akira, why don’t you do it instead? You could use the credit more than me.” she wasn’t wrong, but something told Akira it was a bad idea. However, with a criminal record, work would only be harder to get…

“Could you come by tomorrow afternoon?”

“Fine...I’ll give it a shot.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are welcome

“I can not believe you guys got me roped into this.” Akira complained to Ann as they made their way down the crowded street.

“Well...I mean, what’s the worst that can happen?”

“Don’t even ask that Ann.” Akira groaned. “The worst has already happened. Many times in fact.” she squeezed his arm.

“That’s why I’m going with you. Makoto is on stand by too if we need her.” Akira sighed. Makoto was busy studying, while Ryuji was at the hospital being cleared for his next pregnancy, leaving Akira alone with Ann once again.

“This is the address.” Ann announced.

“Are you sure?” the duo stopped, confused. The house was old and falling apart. Nothing like the home they had expected to see.

“It looks more like a shack than a home.” Ann took a step closer. “And you’re sure this is the address?”

“Yeah, says so right here.” Akira tapped his phone screen.

“Alright...if you say so.” stepping up to the door, the blond gives a hesitant knock. It only took a few seconds for the door to creak open.

“Welcome, please come in.” Yusuke smiled, opening the door for them to enter.

“Thank you! I hope you don’t mind that I came along.” Ann gave a polite smile.

“Of course not. Madarame isn’t home at the moment, but will return in a few hours. So we should have time peace and quiet.” Akira stepped in behind Ann. The house wasn’t much better on the inside. While it was clean and tidy, it certainly looked its age. The living room had a single sofa and an old black and white TV. The kitchen contained a small dinning table and ancient refrigerator. Something wasn’t right though.

“My room is on the second floor, please follow me.” quickly making his way up the stairs, Akira tugged at Ann’s sleeve.

“What’s wrong?” she paused, looking to the Omega.

“The kitchen. Look at the cupboards.” he hissed quiet.

“Are those...locks?” Ann sounded startled. “Why would you put locks on the cupboards?”

“I don’t know...it’s weird.”

“There’s only one of everything too. Look at the table, only one chair? And the living room has such a small sofa too...”

“Did you need something?” Yusuke looked down from the top step, and the two quickly straighten up.

“O-oh it’s nothing! Sorry!” Ann stumbles over her words before they follow him up the stairs, and into his room. Again, it was small, with only a bed in the farthest corner. Nothing personal to suggest who lived there. Only a bed and painting supplies.

“Have a seat and my yourself comfortable.” Yusuke motioned to a chair near the canvas, and Akira quietly took a seat.

“I can’t thank you enough for agreeing to do this.” Yusuke began to set his supplies up.

“Of course...I need all the help I can get.” Akira tried to joke, but the humor seemed to be sucked out of him.

“Yes...I did notice the collar you wear...” Yusuke paused. “Might I ask...what you did?” Akira frowned.

“A case of self defense gone wrong.”

“I see...Madarame believes it’s wrong to place Omega’s in such a program.”

“Really?”

“Yes. He does his best to help them. We’ve giving many a home here over the years. A place for them to learn a skill and move onto a more successful life.”

“That’s...very kind.” Akira’s stomach turned. Why did it feel so wrong?

“Alright. Please sit still for me.” picking up a paint brush, Yusuke began his work. Akira was suddenly aware of himself. Was he sitting right? Were his hands in the right spot? Should he smile? Take his glasses off?

“Just keep whatever pose and expression is most comfortable to you.” Yusuke said, and Akira closed his eyes. He let his head drop down a bit, hands gently curling around his growing belly. Two more months to go. The baby was growing quickly, and Akira could feel the weight starting to become a strain on his back. Morning sickness was gone, and replaced by a need to eat frequently. The child was becoming more active, the soft fluttering changing into stronger kicks.

“Yusuke? Yusuke are you here!” Akira opened his eyes, and Yusuke jumped to his feet.

“He’s not suppose to be here for hours,” there was a tone of almost panic in his voice. “Yes sir! I’m upstairs working.” Akira looked at Ann, who looked equally surprised. Heavy footsteps pound down the hall, and the elderly Alpha storms into the room.

“What did I tell you about sneaking food in from the sh-” he stopped, angry expression shifting to a pleasant smile. “Oh hello! I wasn’t aware you were coming by so soon. Yusuke, why didn’t you tell me?” the omega dropped his head.

“I...I did sir. Last night before bed. You said it was fine as long as they were gone before you returned home...”

“Well, I’m afraid I didn’t remember.” the Alpha chuckled. “Anyhow, it’s nice to see you both again. Forgive me memory, it doesn’t work the way it used to.” he pointed to Yusuke. “A word if you don’t mind.” the Omega chewed his lip nervously, arms wrapped around his waist protectively.

“Of course sir.” he quickly followed the Alpha from the room, and Akira turned to Ann.

“He’s gotta be hurting him. Did you see how he was standing?” Ann whispered quickly. “Ryuji did the same thing whenever Kamoshida was around. And how quickly Madarame’s personality shifted? Was he seriously mad that Yusuke ate something?”

“Yeah...I’m getting a bad feeling about this...” Akira looked around the room. On the desk, he spotted what he needed. A charcoal pencil and some paper.

Quickly, he scribbled a note.

“I’m sorry for the interruption.” Yusuke quickly walked back into the room. His head was still hanging low, but Akira could see a light red mark across his cheek.

“Is everything alright?” Ann dared to asked.

“Yes, of course. I do however need to assist Madarame with some work. I’m sorry you came all the way here for nothing.” his voice was tight, and Ann’s face was riddled with concern.

“Are you sure? We can totally wait around till your done.”

“No. It would be best for you to leave...” Ann paused, but picked up her purse regardless. Akira followed after her, pressing the note into Yusuke’s hand as he left.

Curious, he lifted the note up, opening it slowly.

_Please text me if he’s hurting you. 555-xxx-xxxx_


End file.
